Death and Shadow
by SirunBlack The Dark Angel
Summary: Darkness, they said the darkness was coming but the truth is, it was already there, right beside them. Rewrite of S4 with new a mysterious character only known as Umbra, who is she? But more importantly what is she? Follow the Doctor and Donna to unravel the mystery that is Umbra, the friend of Donna who always travels the world because of her 'work'


_Hello people I'm alive! Welcome to my new and frist Doctor Who Story, please read and tell me what you think. Your reviwes will let me know weather I should continue this story or give it up, so please tell me what you think._

**Partners In Crime**

Donna walks out of her house with her friend beside her to return to the Adipose building, she walks up to a blue car outside her house. Sylvia, Donna's mother comes out in a dressing gown and hair curlers.

"It's my turn for the car. What do you two need it for?"

"A quick getaway." Donna replies getting in to the car along with her friend and drives off, they park in an alleyway and then make their way into the Adipose building.

"What am I doing here again?" asked the odd-looking woman walking next to Donna

"Helping of course, what else? Besides, it's not like you got anything better to do right now is it?"

"I suppose, but that's not why you called me here is it? It's because I'm good at sensing when things aren't right in the world, when things are out-of-place. That's it isn't it?"

"Okay you court me, but come on Umbra, you can't tell me something's not right with all this Adipose stuff, right?" Donna asked her friend, Umbra.

"Well… I guess you are right in your assumption, something is defiantly going on here" Umbra replied.

Donna looked up to her friend, Umbra. She had midnight black hair which was spiked up at every angle, it was short just reaching her neck. She's warring a black button short shelved top with a red folded collar, over that is her black-purple long coat. On her hands are a pair of black velvet gloves, she's wearing black jeans and has black combat boots on. But the most unique part of her was her eyes, she had golden-yellow cat-slit like eyes which glowed a little. Donna smiled, she liked her friend, she was odd but a good odd.

Donna and Umbra walks into a washroom and goes into a stall, Donna sits down and looks at her watch while Umbra leans on the stall wall, arms crossed waiting for the day to end.

About 8 hours later.

Umbra opens the door and beings to walks out, then Donna's phone rings and she goes back into the stall and waits for Donna to answer it.

"Not now!" Donna whispered into the phone, Umbra rolled her eyes '_must be her mum' _she thought _  
_  
"I can't. I'm busy."

_'Yeah hiding in the woman's rest room, and investigating possible aliens' _

"I'm in church."

Umbra raised her right eyebrow to that.

"Praying!" Donna exclaimed, Umbra chuckled .

Suddenly the bathroom doors slam open out side the stall, Umbra looks up startled and Donna hangs up, scared.

"We know you're in here, so why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself?" The voice of Miss Foster is heard saying.

Donna pulls up her legs on to the toilet while Umbra looks down at her legs then at Donna, as if saying 'lot of good that gonna do'

"I'm waiting. I warn you, I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come." No response "Right. We'll do it the hard way. Get her!"

Stall doors start to be kick open, but before reaching to Donna and Umbra, they find Penny.

"There you are."

Donna and Umbra looked at each other shock and confusion reflected in their eyes

"I've been through the records, Foster, and all of your results have been faked. There's something about those pills you're not telling us" The woman, Penny said.

"Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny".

When they leave, Donna and Umbra sneak out and follows them.

"You've got no right to do this. Let me go!" Penny argued

Donna and Umbra sneaks up to the door of Miss Foster's office and listens in.

"Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This is the spark of life."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Penny asked.

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body."

"Well, what d'you mean 'a body'?"

"I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster, as in foster-mother. And these are my children."

"You're kidding me. What the hell is that?"

Donna rises to look in through the door window with Umbra following her lead.

"Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat. Stripped from ordinary human…"

Donna turned and looked towards the other window and spotted the Doctor, both looked at each other. Both are stunned by surprise, Umbra looks at Donna then at the Man. "Who's he?" She asked

"Donna?" The Doctor said mouthing through the window

"DOCTOR!" Donna mouthed too, Umbra made an 'oh' face.

"But... what? Wha... What?!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"How?"

"It's me!" Donna pointed to herself

"Well, I can see that!" Pointing to his eyes then to her

"Oh this is brilliant!"

"But what are you doing there?"

"I was looking for you!"

"Me.. What for?!"

Donna started miming, but only Umbra knew what she was saying.  
"I with my friend, came here, trouble, read about it, internet, I thought, trouble = you! And this place is weird! Pills! So we hid. Back there. Crept along. Heard this lot. Looked. You! Cos they…"

She gestures and looks toward Miss Foster. Who is staring at her and Umbra, just like Penny and the guards. Donna freezes.

"Are we interrupting you?" Miss Foster asked

"Run!" The Doctor mouth's

"Get them!" Foster says, pointing to us

The Doctor locks the office door with the sonic screwdriver, then uses it to elevate the cradle to back to the roof.

"And him!"

Donna and Umbra runs up the stairs towards the roof, where the Doctor and Donna run into each other and have a big hug while Umbra hung back and watched the two get reacquainted.

"Oh my God! I don't believe it! You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?" Donna spoke happily

"Yeah thanks Donna, not right now" The Doctor said taking a quick look at Umbra who waved at him, he looks over the riling and see the guards coming.

"Just like old times!"

And like that all three of us were running up the stairs and onto the roof. Donna, excited started to go on about how she's been trying to find the Doctor.

"Cos I thought, how do I find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up! So I looked everywhere, you name it - UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected. Cos the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax!"

The Doctor, busy working on the cradle controls with the sonic asked. "What d'you mean, the bees are disappearing?"

"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet."

The Doctor climbs into the cradle along with Umbra following.

"Then, there was all the conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries, I thought let's take a look!"

"In you get!" He called to get her in with us.

"What in that thing?"

"Yes in that thing!"

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again."

"He's locked the controls with a sonic cage Donna, he's the only one who can control it." Umbra explained, the Doctor turned to her shocked, wondering how she could know that. Donna however didn't seem bothered and got in with them.

"You sure they can't bring us up?" She asked the Doctor again.

"Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is _very_ unlikely." He replied

"Why have I got a feeling that you just tested fate" Umbra said, sending a glare his way.

Just then Miss Foster approaches the roof door with a sonic pen in hand.  
Foster and the guards go to the edge of the roof, She looks down and sees the Doctor, Donna and Umbra in the cradle, still descending.

"Oh, I don't think so."

She uses her sonic pen to accelerate the cradle, it starts to descend very quickly. The Doctor stops it with his sonic screwdriver, He and Donna fall to the floor with Umbra still somehow standing, they both get up and the Doctor tries to open the nearest window with the sonic screwdriver.

"Told you so" States Umbra, not looking to pleased with the Doctor as he try's to get the window open.

"Hold on. Hold on, we can get in through the window. Can't get it open!"

"That's because they've Deadlocked it"

"Well smash it then!" Donna said while lifting a huge spanner and attempted to break the glass along with the Doctor hitting it, Umbra just stairs at the two knowing it will do no good.

Donna looks up "She's cutting the cable!"

As cable breaks the Doctor and Umbra manages to hold on the inside of the cradle, but Donna falls out.

"DONNA!" The Doctor shouts hopping that she's ok.

"Doctor! Umbra!" She is clinging to the broken cable, hanging high in the air.

"Hold on!"

"I AM!"

Miss Foster lifts up the sonic pen again, pointing it to the second cable intending to snap it. The Doctor points his screwdriver to her hand, the pen sparkles and shocks her so she drops it. The Doctor catches the second sonic, then climbs up the cable to another window with Umbra following he can now open the window.

"I'm going to fall!"

"No you're not, I'm going to save you and I'm not one for heroics, you should be very thankful" Umbra stated looking down at Donna.

Her feet hanging just in front of the windows of the office where Penny sits, still tied to the chair.

"What the hell is going on?" She asks to no one as she looks at Donna legs.

"This is all your fault, Doctor . I should've stayed at home!" Donna tells him off.

"And pray tell Donna how is it his fault? After all you're the one who dragged me into this." Umbra questioned

"This is so not the time for your sarcasm, Umbra!"

"Who said I was being sarcastic?"

"We won't be a minute!" The Doctor called climbing into the building with Umbra, they run down the stairs back into Miss Foster's office and open the window where Donna's legs are hanging.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Penny asks.

"What are you? A journalist?" Umbra asks.

"Yes."

"Well, make it up!" The Doctor says not really caring, trying to grab Donna's legs.

"Get off!" She scolds

"I've got you! I've got you. Stop kicking!" He complains

"Uhhh, let me help, your not get anywhere. Plus I did say **_I_** would save her not you" Umbra said helping the Doctor, they both manage to get her inside.

"I was right. It's always like this with you, ant' nit?" Donna asks.

The Doctor gives a huge grin "OH YES! And off we go! Come on Umbra!" They take off again leaving Penny behind

"OI!" Penny shouts

The Doctor pops back. "Sorry" He uses the sonic screwdriver to release her "Now do yourself a favour, get out." and runs off again. The trio run across the call centre area coming to a stop in front of Miss Foster and the guards.

"Well then at last."

"Hello." Donna says

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor."

"And I'm Donna."

"Umbra"

"Partners in crime. And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology."

"Oh yes, I've still got your sonic pen." The Doctor pulls out the pen out of his pocket "Nice, I like it. Sleek, it's kinda sleek." He then shows it to Donna and Umbra.

"Oh it's definitely sleek."

"I've seen better" Umbra states unemotionally

"Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name that would be...?" The Doctor asks after passing a quick glance at Umbra.

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class."

**"**A wet-nurse, using humans as surrogates."

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."

"What do you mean lost? How did you lose an entire planet?" Umbra asked, confused as to how they could lose a planet.

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."

"What, like an outer space super-nanny?" Donna asked

"Yes, if you like."

"So... so those little things they're, they're made out of fat yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her." Donna asked the woman.

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone, hair and internal organs. Makes them a bit sick, poor things."

"What about poor Stacy?"

"Seeding a level 5 planet is against galactic law." The Doctor informed

"Are you threatening me?" Foster asked

"I'm trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance; cos if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you."

"I hardly think you can stop bullets."

The guards take aim at the Doctor and Donna, but not at Umbra who had her arms crossed and was death-glaring them..

"No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, one more thing, before... dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?"

"No."

"Yes, I do" Umbra said, once again not looking pleased at the man and his tactics.

"Nor me, lets find out!"

"Cover your ear!" Umbra said to Donna uncrossing her arms and putting them to cover her ears.

Donna quickly does what Umbra said just as the Doctor points the sonic screwdriver and the sonic pen at each other. It creates an awful high pitched wiring noise, Miss Foster and her guards squirm in agony and a glass pane shatters. Umbra hits the Doctor over the head so that he stops.

"Come on!" Donna shouts, glad that she covered her ears like Umbra told her to '_god that was loud_' her ears were ringing.

They all run off and eventually run along a deserted corridor, they arrive at a storage cupboard and the Doctor starts throwing the supplies out.

"Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it."

"I don't think we're hiding Donna" Umbra exclaimed.

The Doctor opens the back of the cupboard to reveal a big green machine built into the wall.

"Hacking in to this thing, cos the matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. Triple deadlocked. And now I've got this"holds up the sonic pen "I can get into it."

Meanwhile Miss Foster opens a wall in her office to show another green machine.

"What does that thing do?" Penny asked

"It's the inducer. We had planned to seed millions, but if that man's an alien then he's alerted the Shadow Proclamation, so the first one million humans will have to do." she turns to the guards. "Find him, and the woman. Don't waste time, just kill them, and leave the Dark One we don't want painful deaths"

The guards run off.

"She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy." The Doctor holds two sparking plugs together and lightning comes out of the walls and stuns the guards that's coming to stop them. "Just enough to stop them. Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?" He starts fiddling with cables.

"Inducer online."

"You look older." Donna said sanding next to him, while Umbra is sanding just behind the two.

"Thanks." The Doctor replied sarcastically

"Still on your own?"

**"**Yup. Well no, I had this friend, Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant... and I destroyed her life. But she's fine. She's good. She's gone."

"What about Rose?"

"Still lost. I thought you were going to travel the world?"

"Easier said then done. It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt with Umbra. She's always around the world doing something. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you or being with Umbra. I must have been mad turning down that offer."

"What offer?"

"To come with you."

"You'd come with me?"

**"**Oh yes, please! Can Umbra come too!?"

"Wait! What!" Umbra said caching the last bit as she had zoned out.

"Inducer activated." said the computer

"What's it doing now?" Donna asked

"She's started the program." Umbra said, just as the Doctor opened his mouth to say the same thing.

"Inducer transmitting."

"So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron has gone up to emergency pathogenesis." The Doctor said moving around the device trying to figure a way to stop it.

"That's when they convert…" Donna said remembering Stacy

"Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are gonna die!"

"Gotta cancel the signal!" The Doctor pulls out the golden capsule and takes off one end to reveal a chip. "This contains the primary signal. If I can switch it off the fat goes back to being just fat". He hooks the capsule up to the machine.

"Inducer increasing."

"No, no, no, she's doubled it, I need... Haven't got time! It's too far, I can't override it! They're all gonna die!" The Doctor aid starting to panic.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you! Gotta double the base pulse, I can't.."

"Doctor, tell me what do you need."

"I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them!"

He fiddles with the switches, just as Umbra reaches into her coat and pulls out a gold capsule. "You mean this? Right?" She said holding it up. The Doctor and Donna looks at her in shock "What? You gave it to me, remember Donna?." Both Donna and the Doctor burst out laughing, he takes it from her and plugs it in and the green lights go off.

"You are brilliant!" The Doctor told Umbra turning to smile at her.

"Yeah she is" Donna agreed, knowing her friend was capable of much more then that as she's seen it herself.

Miss Foster flicks the switches. Her lights are off too. Nothing works.

"What's happened?" Penny asked

"I think the Doctor and the Dark One happened. But we've still given birth to ten thousand Adipose. And the nursery is coming." She walks off

A loud horn sounds from somewhere outside.

"What the hell was that?" Donna asks

"Nursery ship." The Doctor replies

The computer unit lights up. "Incoming signal." It starts to talk in an alien language.

"Hadn't we better go and stop it then?"

"Hang on, instructions from the Adiposian First Family." He looks closely at the computer. "She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post." Listens to the computer instructions. "Oh. Ooh. We're not the ones in trouble now. SHE is!"

He starts running up to the roof, followed by Donna and Umbra, they reach the roof and watch the Adipose babies flying toward the nursery ship in the sky. They stand side by side, Umbra then the Doctor and Donna.

"What you gonna do then? Blow them up?" asked Donna remembering the last time she met him.

"They're just children. They can't help where they come from." He responded

"Oh, that makes a change from last time. That Martha must've done you good."

"Ah, she did, yeah. Yeah, she did. She fancied me."

Donna smiled "Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha."

An Adipose waves at them and they wave back.

"I'm waving at _fat._" she exclaims.

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works. There she is!" They run to the edge where Miss Foster is now soaring in the air, the same height as they are. "Matron Cofelia, listen to me!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it will be too soon." She said

"Oh, why does no one ever listen? I'm trying to help! Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?"

"What, so that you can arrest me?"

"Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions - they know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice!"

"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children."

Umbra walked up closer to the Doctor but continued looking at Foster "Don't bother she's going to die anyway, it makes no difference." she stated unemotionally, not affected that Miss Foster was about to die.

The Doctor looked at her shocked, Donna however closed her eyes knowing that if she said that, Miss Foster was still going to die even if they did save her.

In the meantime, the baby Adipose have all reached the ship, now it's only Miss Foster who is still in the air_._

The Doctor turning back to Foster "Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now, they don't need the nanny anymore!"

Suddenly, the blue light vanishes. Bewildered, Miss Foster looks down and then back up casting a look at Umbra before she falls with a scream. Donna hides her face in the Doctor's shoulder, while Umbra just looks on at the spot where Foster fell. Then they look up again and see the Adipose waving goodbye through the windows of the leaving ship.

***  
Down on the street there's sirens, an ambulance, and police tapes. The Doctor, lost in thoughts, throws the sonic pen into a bin.

"Oi, you three!"

The Doctor, Donna and Umbra turn to look at Penny as she came out of the building, still tied to the chair.

"You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you... for madness!" She walks, well as best as she can, away.

"You see, some people just can't take it." Donna says to the Doctor

"No."

"But some people can. So, then - TARDIS! Come on Umbra!" She grabs his hand along with Umbra's and pulls them away. They walk to the alley where the TARDIS and Donna's car are left.

"That's my car! That is like destiny! And I've been ready for this."

She lets go of their hands and go's to open the boot: it's full of suitcases. "I packed ages ago, just in case. Cos I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather…" She starts to load her luggage to the arms of the stunned Doctor, with Umbra stand by his side "...he goes anywhere, I've gotta be prepared." She throws a striped hatbox on top of the rest.

"You've got a... a... hotbox?!"

"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!"

The Doctor stands in front of the TARDIS surrounded by suitcases, quite serious. Umbra standing next to him with a frown watching as Donna is babbling in the doorway of the TARDIS, beaming, oblivious of his mood and Umbra's.

"Do I need injections though, do I? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cos my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and…" She suddenly notices that he doesn't look happy along with Umbra.

"You're not saying much, and Umbra doesn't say much anyway unless it's of importance, Right?" She looks to the Doctor then to Umbra.

"No, it's just... It's a funny old life, in the TARDIS."

Donna quiet, and very sad said "You don't want me. What about Umbra?"

"I'm not saying that." He looks to Umbra "And I suppose she can come if she likes"

"But you asked me."

The Doctor just stares at her, so sad.

"Would you rather be on your own?"

"No. Actually, no. But…" He places the bags to the ground. "The last time, with Martha, like I said it... it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I just want a mate."

"You just want TO MATE?" Donna exclaimed

"I just want **_a_** mate!"

"You're not mating with me, sunshine!" Donna said hiding partly behind the door to the TARDIS, Umbra laughed at their exchange knowing that the Doctor just wanted a friend.

"**_A_** mate, I want **_a_** mate!"

"Well just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean you're just a long streak of... nothing. You know, alien nothing. Please stop laughing Umbra" Donna said looking at her friend, who in turn put her hands up in mock defence.

"There we are, then. OK." The Doctor said

"I can come?"

"Yeah. Course you can, yeah."

They smile at each other.

"Can Umbra come?" Donna asked looking at her friend.

The Doctor looked at Umbra and she looked at him. "Yeah, I don't see why not. If you want to, that is" He asked

"Oh come on Umbra, live a little. Come with us" Donna said begging her friend to come.

Umbra looked at Donna "I live a lot thank you. And as for coming with you I don't know" She said rubbing her fingers across her chin.

"But its not like you've got anything important to do right now is it?" Donna asked knowing she was right.

"Not right now, no. Oh all right, I suppose I could use a vacation, my work is starting to become a little over baring right now."

"Really!?" asked Donna, Umbra gave a nod of her head. Donna came running out "Oh thank you!" She hug Umbra who just stud there and then hugged the Doctor which he returned.

"I'd love it." He said

"Ohh, that's just…" She stops, remembering. "Car keys!"

"What?" Both the Doctor and Umbra ask at same time.

"I've still got my mum's car keys! I won't be a minute!"

She runs away. The Doctor looks after her, then starts to carry her luggage to the TARDIS with the help of Umbra.

5 minutes later Donna enters the TARDIS. "Off we go, then!"

"Here it is, the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside…" The Doctor said leaning against the console with Umbra next to him with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I know that bit. Although frankly, you could turn the heat up. You ok there Umbra?"

"Oh she's doing great did even freak out"

"I've seen loads of things that people won't believe, so a spaceship that's bigger than it looks, not much of a stretch" She replied.

The Doctor smiled at her, likening her already. He turned to Donna "So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I know exactly the place."

"Which is?"

"Two and a half miles, that way."

Wilf is on the hill, he looks though his telescope. Suddenly he freezes, as he sees the Blue Box flying above in the sky.

"There! Donna! It's... it's the flying blue box!" He shouted to no one

He looks into the telescope again and sees his granddaughter waving from the open TARDIS door"

"Huh - what?! That's Donna! Yeah, that's Donna"

Standing behind Donna, the Doctor and Umbra are waving too.

"And that's him! That's him! Hey! That's him, and Umbra ! Ha-ha-ha! Go on girl! Go on, get up there! Hey!"

He does a merry little dance as he watches the TARDIS fly away into the night and off into space.

_So what do you think? I know it might be a bit boring but it will hopefuly get better as the story continues. _


End file.
